1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee support especially to a knee support having two modulated pressing strips to provide better support without causing discomfort due to reduced blood circulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human leg comprises a patellar tendon, a quadriceps, a patella and a tibia interconnected at a knee joint.
The patellar tendon connects the quadriceps muscle to the tibia incorporating the patella and provides force to allow the knee joint to open. Patella tendons are soft and fragile and can be injured by running or jumping, especially due to impact or over-repetition due to over-training.
People usually wear protecting apparatus, for example, knee supports to prevent impact or repetition injury of the patella tendon. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional knee support comprises a body (30) and a pressing strip (40). The body (30) is in a band having two ends, a central segment, two connectors (31,32) and a pad (33). The two connectors (31, 32) are mounted respectively at the ends of the body (30) and may be hook and loop fasteners. The pad (33) is made of sponge or cotton and mounted in the central segment of the body (30).
With further reference to FIG. 7, when using the conventional knee support, the body (30) is mounted loosely around the knee with the pad (33) adjacent to the patella tendon. The connectors (31, 32) hold each other to allow the body (30) to be held on the knee joint.
The pressing strip (40) is formed on the outer surface of the body (30) and comprises a mounting strip and a holding strip having an end. The holding strip is fed through the mounting strip, pulled and fastened against itself to hold the knee support firmly on the knee joint.
However, the conventional knee support is made from resilient materials and cannot provide adequate impact protection, especially impacts involving hard surfaces.
Moreover, tightening the conventional knee support causes the resilient materials to stretch reducing blood circulation around the knee and causing discomfort.